The (Perfect) Sailor Soldier
by stefani teee
Summary: Hotaru is sent by Pluto to the GW dimension (I know, I know, not very original, but READ IT!). She becomes something akin to Heero, a fighting machine and she finds Chibi-Usa has come to help her. But when they ARE attacked, they find out that both Mistre


The Perfect (Sailor) Soldier ****

The Perfect (Sailor) Soldier

By: stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko

© Tale Spinners inc.

~*~*~*~

Koneko-chan says!

Konnichiwa minna! It's me your favorite fan fiction writer! Or not, but then again, does it really matter? Anyway, this is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. Don't ask me in what time period, I still don't get the time periods for Gundam Wing. (Why can't they simply write in normal dates like Year 2001 or something?!) But Trieze is dead, there is still a war (my own creation) and Lady Une and Milliardo and Noin have all joined the Gundam Pilots. Other than that, as you might know, I *DON'T* own either of them, SM belongs to Naoko Tacheuchi and GW belongs to... Sunrise I think. And since so many people think Heero and Duo are in love.... *shudder at the thought* I think a female version of him will do just as nicely won't it? Although I have to say… emotionless Hotaru isn't a very nice sight, so I only limited the 'emotionless' category to her fighting skills okay? She's still the same sweet girl you all know her as… with a few key differences of course. Email me and tell me what you think! i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com

****

~~~~~ 

"Is it all clear then on the goings on of the new Gundam pilot? Any complaints?" A Doctor Js' clear voice asked over the computer screen. "I have one, Sir." Wufei, the pilot of the Altron gundam said in an angry voice. Doctor J sighed he was always the only one to object. "Why is it, that the other inexperienced onna came along? I mean-" Wufei complained. "Wufei..." Doctor Js' voice was gruff and tired, Wufei could tell that his complaining didn't help. "Doctor, go to the lab. I'll take over." Doctor M said and sat down. "Hotaru is clearly going because even without you, she is a very well-trained fighter. I strongly suggest you treat her as the team because she will be needed." 

"Understood." Heero said and the Doctor signed off the screen. "Great. Just GREAT." Duo whined. "Another female added to our group. That's what we need!" 

"Look, Doctor J said she was *supposed* to be a member." Trowa muttered as he raised an eyebrow at Duo who was still sitting and complaining. "So?!" Duo said rolling his eyes. "I wanted this group to be… to be… just as it is!" he said lamely.

"What *you* want hasn't much of a factor in this has it?" 

"..." Heero said.

"Where's Hotaru now?" Quatre asked. 

"She's fixing her Gundam DeathGlaive Revolution." Wufei answered and Heero nodded. Duo blinked and then began to whine again. "NO!!! Not fair! Not fair! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE DEATH GUNDAM!!!! ME! ME! ME!!!!!" Heero pulled out his gun aiming it at Duo. "Omae o korosu. Five more seconds of noise and I blow you brains out." Duo immediately shut up. Sighing, he wandered over to the gundam hangar area where he saw her for the first time. And he was intrigued. Wufei came up behind him, leaning on the side of the door, "You think you'll have any luck with her, Maxwell?" Duo grinned, "Just see if I won't."

He sauntered over, "Hey Hotaru! Are you packed for the next mission?" Duo called. She looked up and stared at him. "Oh, yeah. Sure... whatever." She held the boarding cable and slowly came to the ground. "Are you going to be done soon? I'll help you board it onto the shuttle and I'll take you out for dinner on top of it!" he said with his irresistible grin. Hotaru smiled once, almost longingly, but she shook her head. "It's okay 'Shinigami', I can do it… and _nobody_ other than me touches my stuff." She walked over to the aircraft carrier where her gundam was being stored. "Any luck with the newcomer?" Wufei asked Duo smirking as he came back.

"No." Duo grumbled, "But I thought you were the best luck with girls." He said, insert knife and twist in progress. "Not with her apparently." Wufei had to hold in another smirk. "She is just a weak onna! How do you think she can pilot a gundam?!?!" Duo grinned. "I dunno, but she STILL hasn't changed that stupid name!!!" he yelled. Wufei rolled his eyes, reached over, and yanked hard on Duo's braid. "YEOW!!!!" screeched Duo before Heero appeared. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, aiming his gun directly at the Chinese boy with the katana and the braided baka. They both shut up. Heero walked away. Duo ran away from the silent Wufei chasing him with his katana drawn. Hotaru watched the scene unfold beneath her as she watched from the balcony above. "I'm not involved." she said, her voice empty but… longing? "Are you off to fight again, Hotaru?" she whirled around, gun ready to fire at the person at her door. She relaxed and shoved the gun back into her belt. "Yes." she replied in her soft musical voice that no training could take away.

"Haruka-papa, what are you doing here?" she asked her 'father'. Haruka looked at her 'daughter' with almost a sad expression. Hotaru had changed a little since her training with Dr. M. She had always been a quiet girl and the training only affected her minimally, as she became stronger. When all the Outer Senshi had come to this dimension, Hotaru had volunteered for the training so that they could fight with the gundam pilots to end the war. "You're leaving aren't you? Can't a guy say good-bye to her daughter?" Hotaru nodded. "Yes, I suppose... what are you and Michiru going to do while I'm gone?" 

"What do you think? Miss you of course."

"Other than that."

"We're going to train some more. We'll have to go back to Sailor Moon's dimension for a while. We're needed to go up against a really big demon… You are needed here." Hotaru nodded. "Yes I know. Goodbye." Haruka left. "Take care." as soon as Hotaru turned back to her suitcase, she heard another voice. "Hotaru?" she turned to see Michiru standing in her room. "Yes?" (AN: Oh yes, Hotaru is 18 and the guys are 19 to clear this up a little.)

"We'll miss you. And I'm sure the Inner Senshi will miss you too when we go back." Hotaru nodded. "Yes. I know." she said. Michiru looked wonderingly at the girl with the long violet-almost-black hair. "It's hard to believe that you're the same little nymph that once tried to end the world." Hotaru sighed. "I'm different aren't I?" she said slowly retaining a bit of her sweetness that had been normal to her before she'd known about Mistress Nine. "Of course, not a lot though. But I'm sure it's for the better if Setsuna was the one who wanted this." Michiru walked over and slipped something into Hotaru's hand. "You might need this. Goodbye Hotaru." she walked out of the room. "Goodbye Michiru-mama." murmured Hotaru loud enough for the disappearing Michiru to hear.

She looked down into her hand and an involuntary gasp sounded in her throat. It was her transformation stick. She hadn't used in over a year since her training began and the familiarity of the pure magic inside of it made her feel like the young girl she had been before. She slipped the stick into her suitcase well hidden next to her communicator. (AN: Do the Outers even have one? Well, they do here and she can talk to the Inner Senshi in a different dimension.)

Later on…

"WELL?! AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T STEAL YOUR GUNDAMS' NAME!!!" Duo was yelling as all the pilots including Hotaru were outside. He had been in an argument with Wufei. Heero shot him an 'Omae o korosu'. Duo shut his mouth. Hotaru shook her head and met up with Trowa, who was playing a blue Game Boy, he was trying to beat a Zelda game. (AN: It was a dare from Catherine to see if he could try and beat a game that was over several hundred years old.) "Need help?" Trowa nodded, as he never wanted to lose any bet with Catherine. 

"Okay." Hotaru took the Game Boy and pressed up, left right and A or B a couple of times. She helped him beat the game in about half an hour. "How did you do that?!" Trowa as, his voice blunt as usual but it held a little amazement. "Remember what year I came from? Sailor Moon loved video games. She loved the Zelda ones especially, said Link was cute." She stood up and walked over to her gundam to work on the control panels some more. Duo sidled up to her in her cockpit. "So..." he didn't get any further since Hotaru hadn't been facing out and was tinkering with something in the back of it. She had a gun pointed at Duo's face ready to blow his brains out if necessary. "Who the hell are you to sneak up on me like this!" she yelled coming out of the cockpit, the gun still aimed at Duo's head. "Whoa! Hey, it's me, poor ol' Shinigami." Hotaru put her gun back in its hidden holster. "Don't you *ever* try that on me Duo." she said seriously. "I figured that. I don't like being at the wrong end of a gun, you know."

Hotaru cocked the gun in her hand. "I would have thought differently around Heero Yuy and the way you bother him."

"..." For once Duo couldn't find a proper comeback for that one and was silent. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about the gundams... we're going on another mission. Dr. J and Dr. M just called a while ago. We have to destroy the OZ main base."

"Mission Accepted." was her blunt reply as she leaned back to tinker with something in the gundam cockpit. Duo walked away shaking his head. "Geez, you're too much like Heero."

"Was that a compliment?" Duo was too freaked out by the trigger-happy girl that he wouldn't make it an insult. "Yeah, sure."

"Good." Hotaru went back into her cockpit where she continued working on her gundam. "Damn!" she yelled as she found she couldn't figure out the self-detonation sequence for her gundam. There didn't seem to be one. "What was Dr. M thinking?! I've *got* to be able to self-detonate if need be." she said looking around the small cockpit. "Need help?" she jerked out to see Heero behind her, crossing his arms facing the barrel of her gun without a flicker of his eye. "Oh it's you," she said putting the gun away. "You pilot Wing Zero don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Where the hell is the self-detonation device?!"

"It wasn't installed properly. Your gundam wasn't equipped with it because of that reason."

"Great. I'll have to install it myself." Heero shook his head slightly. "I wouldn't do that, if Dr. J and Dr. M decide that you shouldn't have a self-detonation and if they trust that you're good enough a pilot to go with out one, you shouldn't." Hotaru shrugged. "And why is your weird friend saying I'm so much like you? I don't see one thing we have in common." She continued. "I don't know." Heero muttered, certain which pilot that was and promising to himself mentally to blow the brains out of the braided baka as soon as possible. Hotaru recognized *that* look and stepped out of the way, showing Duo hiding behind Deathscythe Hell and looked over at Duo. "He found you," she said bluntly, a small twinkle in her eye.

She left the hangar and listened intently as she could hear Duo's cries for help and knew Heero's gun was coming in handy. A smirk found a way to her mouth as she listened to Duo's yells as he ran from the gunshots that were probably aimed either at his big mouth or at his precious braid. Later on, she met Heero in the cafeteria and found him shoving more ammo into the gun. "Did you get him?"

"Hn." she looked over at a grumpy Duo who had survived Heero's assassination attempt. She sat beside a certain big-mouthed Duo Maxwell. Quatre, who sat beside him was holding his head and reminding himself that he shouldn't kill himself on tables when there were guests eating there. Hotaru smirked, and saw Heero and Relena on the other side of the table talking... or at least Relena was talking. Heero was listening and he sometimes answered with "Hn."

Then Duo slapped Hotaru on the back. "Duo..." She said warningly, her eyes flashing. Unfortunately, it took a lot to faze Duo. "Hey, are you always this goddamn stiff?" Hotaru glared, "Don't bother me with trifles, Duo."

"You know what? I still think you should change your gundam's name." Duo said. Hotaru shook her head with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "No chance. Make way for another Death gundam pilot." she said. Duo chuckled at the differences in her personality and Heero's, the other resident 'Perfect Soldier'. 

"Quite."

"Then...?" he prodded. Hotaru sighed. "What do you want Duo?" she asked exasperatedly. She wasn't in the mood to shoot the braided baka. "Well, Miss Gun Crazy Babe, can you *PLEASE* change your gundam's name?"

"No."

"Fine." pouted Duo, Hotaru smirked before slapping the back of his head lightly with the palm of her hand. "It's not *my* decision, Duo, it's Dr. M's and I doubt she'll want to change her masterpiece's name. Now go and eat Mr. Jell-O there." she got up from the table just in time to hear Duo's, "NOO! Nobody's going to eat Mr. Jell-O!"

Heero looked up from another table. "Omae o korosu, Duo!" he said over, and Duo could hear every word although he was across the room. Relena grabbed the gun out of his hand and shoved it back into his belt. "No killing Duo in the cafeteria, Heero." she said smiling sweetly in her I-know-you-can't-kill-me-'cause-I'm-your-girlfriend-and-you'll-be-killed-by-Milliardo-if-you-try-it smile. Heero looked at Relena, she was right... in a way. He had finally admitted that he loved her and they had an ongoing relationship. (AN: Awww!!!!! How sweet!) He turned back and they continued talking, this time with more than one-syllable words coming out of Heero's mouth. 

Duo smiled evilly and took out his camera. "Say 'cheese'!" he called over at them before snapping the picture… "DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Relena and Heero. This time, both Heero *and* Relena pulled out guns aimed at Duo. "Omae o korosu!" they both yelled at the exact same moment. Duo, standing there with his camera looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh... jinx?" Wrong answer. *Bang* *Bang* two shots were heard and everyone else dove for cover, bringing their food with them. Whenever Relena and Heero ganged up on Duo, it took a while for them to quiet down especially since Relena was the only person who could calm Heero down and she was firing mad about the photo. (AN: If you want to know why, it was because they were both covered in Jell-O and icing due to Duo's Mr. Jell-O flying in their faces when he stood up to take the picture…) 

Dr. M came in at that moment and seeing the *very* pissed Princess of the Sanc Kingdom and the Perfect Soldier blowing all their ammo on their friend, she yelled. "STOP IT AT ONCE!" the sound of firing stopped as both Heero and Relena turned to her and dropped to the floor yelling, "THANK YOU GODDESS OF MERCY!!" Dr. M sent Duo an 'Omae o korosu' glare. "Don't start thanking me yet, Duo." she snarled. In her hand, she held her purple Time Staff. "I am *really* stressed over the dimensional travel for the two Outers, I *don't* need anything else!" she yelled. Relena was busy wiping the deceased Mr. Jell-O's guts off her, Heero was helping her wiping some of the pink Jell-O out of her hair. Dr. M sighed. "Very well. Hotaru is to remain here, as you very well know. After you have destroyed OZ's main base, they'll be out for blood. That's why the Summer Celebration Formal that you are all to go is so important. It is, in a way, a cover-up for you all." she left the room quickly but not before shooting the guilty threesome a warning glance.

Relena sighed, sitting down. "So... Hotaru's coming. She's so much like you, Heero." Heero gave her a glance. "Did you suddenly team up with Duo?" he asked bluntly. Relena blinked. "Huh? No... but you *are* almost the same. You're both Perfect Soldiers, even Dr. J admits that Hotaru is as advanced as you are in learning how to control the Zero System." Heero didn't answer her, his thoughts somewhere else. Relena, wiping some of the slimy pink Jell-O out of his hair brought him back to Earth. "Huh, you'd think Duo's Jell-O wouldn't reach us from across the room." she continued. Heero nodded standing up. "I'm going back to my room. I've got to get this gunk outta my hair." Relena nodded. "I guess I'll have to too." she walked out of the cafeteria to her own room where all of them each had their own bathroom.

Hotaru stood out on a balcony, her hair blowing in the wind as she looked out onto the sun setting over the multi-colored lake below next to the softly rustling trees. "So... I'm off again for another mission," she said to no one in particular. "All my life, I've been only one, fighting against Michiru and Haruka for the Purity Chalice, or to find the Fighter of Justice, defeating Galaxia… it was so nice to know them all as a family… And now it's only me again…" a noise from behind her caused her to whip out her gun and whirl to face the one behind her. Heero stood behind her. "So you've always been part of a mission it seems. Just like me." Hotaru turned back to the view below her. "Yeah, ever since finding out I was a Sailor Senshi, I was still a warrior, trying to destroy the world when I was Mistress Nine… and then saving it as Sailor Saturn. Wanting a world filled with serenity that brought justice to Sailor Moon's name." Heero nodded. "Fighting for peace." 

Hotaru looked over her shoulder at him. "Exactly. I suppose the others were right... we *are* very much alike." her view of the lake was suddenly brightened by a glowing violet light. "There they are." she said softly looking up at the column of light. "They're going?" at Hotaru's nod, Heero remained silent. Sighing, Hotaru turned away from the view and walked inside, Heero followed after her until the hall where they parted without a word. Relena came up behind Heero. "Something bothering you?" she asked, slipping her hand in his. "No." he answered. Relena didn't say anything. Trying to force speech out of Heero Yuy was like asking a rock to start singing and tap-dancing. "Are you ready for the mission tomorrow?" Heero gave her a smirk, the closest he ever got to a smile. "Aren't I always?" Relena gave him a mock pout. "Well, you could think about someone else while you're gone." Heero raised an eyebrow. "And you'd think I'd forget about you?"

"Um..."

"You need to think about it?"

"No. I know you enough." Relena responded. Heero then spoke the words that he knew she was expecting. "When I come back... will you go to the Summer Celebration Formal with me?" Relena smiled. "Of course!" she cried flinging her arms around Heero. She pulled away flushing at her outburst. Heero smirked. "I could get used to that," he said teasingly. Being around Relena had changed him… for the better. He seemed more human than he used to. Smiling, they both continued walking down the hall towards the gym to work out. Heero on the running machine, Relena in the swimming pool along with Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine Bloom and Hilde Schiebecker. Seeing her surge through the water with sure, strong strokes made Heero smile as he watched through the glass window that separated the running facilities to the pool. Dorothy and Catherine were swimming around lazily, simply enjoying the cool water. Relena was the only one actually working out. "You want to race?" a voice called over to them. Hotaru stood there wearing a dark purple swimsuit and a towel flung over her shoulder. "Sure!" Relena called back as Hotaru slipped into the water sinking down into the bottom of the pool before kicking back up and flinging her hair back out of her face.

It ended up that all six girls were going to race. It was close, but Hotaru managed to lap Relena and win the race. "You're pretty good!" complimented Relena. "So are you." said Hotaru smiling softly, coughing heavily and clutching her chest. "No… not again. Not now… not now…" she gasped out as she clung to the edge of the pool. Relena came up worried, "Are you all right?" Hotaru nodded, "It'll pass…" _Kami, I was almost rid of this stupid weakness! I trained so hard, is it all for nothing?! Even after being killed, reborn, and trained it's not enough?!_ "PLUTO!" she yelled, as the Guardian of Time suddenly appeared in front of her, fuku clad and all. The red orb on her staff glowed and the light shone around Hotaru for moments, placing a ward over her before it disappeared and Hotaru smiled up at the Guardian in thanks. Pluto smiled back before disappearing. Duo, who had come to the poolside looked at the empty space in wonder, "Was the Dr. M?"

Hotaru looked up at him, she had decided earlier that she didn't have to be an emotionless soldier to be able to fight, her physical training was enough. "Yes… and don't worry about me. I'm fine." She smiled as the others relaxed. The sound of applause came from the other side of the pool. They all looked over to see the six guys (Hilde's boyfriend, Jason Kudrow was there too) sitting in the lounge chairs applauding the six girls. "Congratulations. You have completed more laps in that pool than I was here to count for." called over Duo as he went to sit back down in a lawn chair. The six girls looked at each other grinning evilly. The guys noticed this and rose out of their chairs. Hotaru was the one who called out, "You'd better be glad you're wearing swimming trunks!" before all six of the girls leaped out of the pool, chased the guys and were able to get behind them and push them both back into the water with a splash. Hotaru was the one who happened to catch Duo and throwing herself at him, knocked him off balance and sent them plummeting into the cool, watery depths below.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm Shinigami!"

"SO? I happen be Shinimegami!"

"I'm the only death god around here!"

"I never said you weren't. I'm (a) a girl and (b) certified."

"I'm still friggin wet!"

"So? So is everyone else! Come on, enjoy life!" she yelled pushing him back underwater and diving down with him. (AN: Hey, if Ami and Michiru can see each other perfectly fine without goggles when swimming in that race of theirs, than these soldiers can too!) Duo was yelling inaudible words that only came out as harmless bubbles. Hotaru smiled at him from underwater before coming closer and grabbing one of his hands. Pulling him up with her to the surface, she let him break through the water first and take in a gulp of needed air before she rose up as well, water draining down her face as she let her eyes laugh at him. Duo was surprised. "I thought you were a 'perfect soldier' like Heero!" Hotaru grinned. "I am... but that doesn't mean I have to hide my emotions. They make a soldier stronger, not weaker. Of course, they have to be suppressed at times to be able to concentrate or to complete something, but the rest of the time… Anyway, look at Heero, he fights better since he knows he's fighting for someone, for Relena, knowing he'll come back to her. And does he look emotionless right now?" she asked pointing to Heero who was laughing along with Relena and swimming quickly after the laughing princess.

"Now. Come on and swim with me. Everyone else is swimming with someone else, I'm lonely." she urged him. He followed her diving underwater after her. They were the only two that were left in the pool soon since the others had gotten out onto the lounge chairs near the pool. "Aren't they a cute couple?" asked Relena to Heero sitting next to her. "Hotaru and that braided baka? You've got to be kidding." Relena pouted. "You don't think they seem so... right?" She was right actually, the two splashing in the water seemed to be meant to be together... predestined. Finally, Hotaru whipped Duo's butt too many times racing and he climbed out for a rest while Hotaru stayed in the pool, floating on her back.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the rushing of the cool water lapping at her. Suddenly, the water in the pool enveloped her, pushing her body vertically so that she was in the center of the column of water that spiraled around and around. Leaping out of their lounge chairs, they ran to the pool trying to catch a glimpse of Hotaru in the spiraling waters. They could only see a shadow, and in it, they could make out a strange glowing dark violet light that brightened to show that it was coming from her eyes. A horrifying scream tore through the water column and they could see her form writhe and convulse before becoming still once more. The water drained back into the normal water of the pool and Hotaru stayed floating in the air for a few moments longer before falling back into the water with hardly a splash or ripple to mar the surface.

Duo leaped into the pool, diving after the sinking girl and grabbing her. Kicking furiously, he pulled them both up to the surface so that he could clearly see her face. On it was a look of horror and complete terror, a new sight in a Perfect Soldier. He pulled her to the side of the pool where Trowa was waiting to bring her up onto the deck. As soon as she was up, Duo climbed out of the pool himself to see Relena holding Hotaru and whispering in the shaking girl's ear before looking up. "Someone carry her to my room, I'll ask questions later." Duo picked her up in his arms, noting how light she was and followed Relena to her room, with the rest of the gang trailing behind them. As soon as they reached it, Relena shooed Duo out of the room. "I'm getting her out of that bathing suit first." she said firmly before shutting the door.

"Come on Hotaru... it couldn't have been that bad could it? I mean, you've faced these things before haven't you?" she asked as she helped the girl into her clothes. "Y-you don't understand... I can sense the danger coming… Growing. I can see the destruction of the world. I saw Duo standing in the middle of all the destruction…" Relena blinked. "Oh... I see... But destiny can be changed as you should very well know and I'm sure we'll find out the meaning of this. Do you always sense these things with the... water show?" Hotaru shook her head. "It was different this time, something I could barely control building inside me. I could barely see the scenes before my eyes, they flashed past so quickly." Relena smiled. "Don't worry about it. Duo won't destroy the world. He's only called Shinigami because of his mobile suit." Hotaru nodded. "Yes... I know you're right... but that vision... there was something entirely different about it... Michiru is usually the one who gets visions when she is one with the water…"

A knock on the door interrupted further conversation and Duo's head popped in. After assuring himself that Hotaru was decent, he walked in completely. "Are you okay? Whoa... what happened back there?" Hotaru looked him over. _He doesn't seem to be someone who could end the world..._ she thought looking at his slim, yet muscled frame. _Well of course, neither did I… and I almost had… still can and probably will… _"I... don't know," she said softly. "But it's not what usually happens to me."

"What usually happens? You lose the waterworks, or do your eyes always start glowing?" Hotaru glared at him, and he recoiled. "Hey, I'm sorry, but what's so different about it?" She shook her head. "First of all, I don't usually glow or have a huge column of water surrounding me. I can usually simply sense the danger." Duo nodded slowly. "Oh... so no freaky jellyfish-type thing going on right?" Hotaru shook her head. "And how do I compare with a jellyfish?!" she asked dangerously.

Duo sweat-dropped. "Um... you both... glow?" 

*BUZZZZ* 

Wrong answer. "Omae o korosu." said Hotaru slowly and deliberately scaring the heebie-jeebies out of Duo. "Uh... I... uh, hafta go." he dashed out of the room. Hotaru turned to Relena a slight smirk on her lips. "I haven't done that... in… well, actually I've never done that!" she exclaimed. Relena grinned. "Well, someone other than Heero should be able to scare him like that! Serves him right! Come on, first the Mr. Jell-O, now jellyfish? Is there something going on between him and jelly stuff?" Hotaru shrugged. She had gone back to normal. They walked out of the room to see a group of people standing worriedly around the door. "Are you alright?" asked Quatre in a concerned tone. "I'm fine," she said in her soft voice. Heero raised an eyebrow, he could almost feel the waves of sadness that came from her. The sadness of knowing the truth… and never having the ability to retrieve a lost innocence that had been destroyed long ago.

"I've got to work on my gundam." she said slowly before walking away from the startled people. _If Duo really is the Bringer of Death that I was… then I can't let him see the limit of my strengths. _She sighed, her hair blowing in her face. She had grown a lot since she'd left Sailor Moon's dimension, her hair longer, and her body had filled out. (AN: No more stick thin figure like before… she looked like she couldn't run a block… no wait… she couldn't…) Looking up at the DeathGlaive Revolution gundam. "This fits me so well… I wonder…" she walked back to her room to grab her transformation stick before walking back to the hangar where her gundam was. "SATURN PLANET POWER!" she yelled the henshin words just as a figure opened the door to see his own gundam. A guy who opened the door and gasped as he felt the raw power that seared through him as he watched the girl covered in ribbons of magic spin to a graceful stop, a weapon grasped in her hand. "Hotaru?" she whirled around, her Silence Glaive pointed at him ready to kill when she saw who he was.

"Duo?! What are you trying to do? I could've killed you!" Duo shrugged. "Well, you didn't kill me yet. That's all I'm grateful of." Hotaru sighed as she lifted her Glaive away from him. "What do you want?"

"Well… I WAS going to check my gundam to see if this would work… but you've seemed to crash my little party. What do you want?"

"Did I mention you look HOT in that outfit?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No. And I really don't care. Now, why did you want to come in here?"

"My gundam's in here too you know."

"Yes… in the *bottom* level of the carrier."

"Uh… eh heh heh…" Sailor Saturn looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Do you want to watch my experiment?" Duo jumped at the chance. "Sure! I wouldn't mind a bit!" _I hope I'm not gonna regret this…_ she thought before climbing up the closed cockpit of the gundam where a purple stone was in the center of the chest. Taking her Silence Glaive, she pushed it steadily into the stone and the Glaive and her hand went through before she pulled it out leaving the Glaive inside. (AN: Think Escaflowne and the Drag-energist.) As she pulled away, the whole gundam became a dark purple color for moments. She stepped away opening the cockpit and sitting inside, the glow fading but the power still radiating in waves to wash over Duo. _Whoa… these Sailor Senshi must be REALLY powerful… _he thought as he watched her settle inside and close the cockpit. The gundam stood and the Glaive in its hand pulsed. Hotaru moved the gundam away from the carrier into an open field. "Stand back Duo!" she yelled at him which he complied readily. "SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!" she yelled as she slammed the Glaive to the ground splitting the earth into two, which traveled far beyond her range of sight could comprehend. "This suit… so it magnifies my power even greater than before…" she said thoughtfully as she climbed out… to see Duo sprawled on the ground. "Oh kami!" she cried leaping down, never noticing the wrenching of her ankle from her high-heeled boots.

"Oh my god, Duo are you alright?" she cried as she lifted his head up for her to examine. "Oh Duo, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what would happen if I used the power of Saturn in my mobile suit! I'm so sorry!" she cried, her hand on the deep gash that a flying chunk of rock had made. A warm power enveloped her hand, stopping at her fingertips as if waiting for her approval before going on. Concentrating the power into him, he felt her stir as the wound disappeared leaving not a scar to show that it was ever there. A moan sounded from deep in his throat as his eyes opened to focus on the fuku-clad Senshi no Saturn. "Hotaru?" Hotaru smiled relieved. "Oh kami, I was afraid you were gone!" he gave her a weak grin, "Hey it takes a lot more to kill Shinigami." She smiled at him, "I know… it takes a lot to kill me too… and yet I come back whenever I *do*die." Duo didn't say anything, but she knew. "Come on. Let's get back to the base." She helped him up and leaping into her gundam, held out her hand for him to step on. When he complied, she straightened and they headed back for the base.

Heero looked up to see his wounded friend helped in by a girl… wait. How the hell would someone other than the pilots know the location of their base?! "Duo who is she?" he asked his friend. The girl looked down in surprise before smiling in comprehension. "Oh… Wait a moment." a swirling of magic rose from her and with a brief flash of light, became Hotaru Tomoe once more. "Same person, different side of her." Duo told him as Heero came forward to help her. "What did you do this time, Duo?" he muttered to him. "Aw it wasn't me! I didn't know Hotaru could cause an apocalypse!" Hotaru jerked as if she'd been slapped. Her eyes clouded and she turned away from him, even though she still supported him. "You have no idea…" she muttered under her breath. She helped Heero bring Duo to her room, and as soon as Heero left to leave them alone, Duo asked the question which had been running through his head. "Why the hell would you be using something with so much power in this war? Why would you need so much magic?" Hotaru shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't used my power for so long since my training, it's so hard to calculate a power that spans among infinity."

"You have the power of infinity?!" Hotaru smiled a little distantly, "No. Pluto has that one. But I hold the power of destruction and rebirth in my grasp. I can destroy this world and bring forth its rebirth. Such as I did with the moon. Have you heard of the remains of a long lost kingdom that has survived millennia on the moon? Those remains are the lasts of the grand castle that once stood there. The destruction of the people was enough to destroy the hopes of a New Kingdom on the moon at that time. I was the one who destroyed what remained of the Moon Kingdom on orders from Serenity-sama to serve as a memory of a lost empire, a lost world, and a lost peace. No one knows of that past except for the senshi though the memory is symbolically represented in every human's heart. That was what man first wanted to find. The kingdom of which they had once resided is on that moon. To unconsciously visit what was once a past home to them." Duo shut his eyes as he pictured the castle, and to his surprise he could see every detail, the intricate carvings in the palace walls, the graceful fountains that lined the walkways, the fireworks that lit the sky every night…

"It's beautiful…" he murmured, his eyes closed but he was smiling. Hotaru blinked eyeing him closely. _Is he also from the Silver Millennium? How many other survivors are out there that we don't know of?_ Smiling her mysterious smile, she closed her eyes, also remembering that beautiful time when the universe was at peace. As her eyes opened, she noticed Duo staring at her with those intense eyes. She fought back a blush that threatened to stain her cheeks and stood up. "Just rest a while… with your wound healed, I'm sure you'll be fine soon." she walked out of the room to return to her gundam, knowing the Glaive was still inside the large gem. Pulling it out made sparks fly with magic, but she ignored the residual pain. Lifting it up into the air and willing it to disappear, it was gone in a flurry of magical purple sparkles. _Spirit of Saturn… I know something's coming, why won't you tell me what it is?_ "So I see that you too sense it." Hotaru turned to Dr. M and nodded, "Yes… it's coming… Death… and something else, even worse."

Setsuna smiled enigmatically, "You do know that Death is not always a bad thing don't you?" Hotaru smiled a little, "Yes. But I think… I think Duo's really Death. I'm not sure, but I think so." Setsuna laughed, a little out of character, "And I wonder just WHO will be his companion if he awakens as Death." Hotaru's face grew pink, "Setsuna! Don't be that blunt!" Setsuna Meioh laughed, "Dear, we'll have another talk at another time. For now… see if you can find anything else that could be useful to us when we battle." Hotaru nodded sighing, "I'll figure it out I'm sure." Dr. M smiled and walked off into the distance, her lab coat billowing behind her. Hotaru turned back to DeathGlaive Revolution. "Well… I can definitely use my power as a last resort…" she mumbled. _I'd better start training myself then… I haven't used my power for so long… _"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" her transformation was quick and efficient, the Glaive reappearing in her hand again. _Well there definitely was no point in putting it away…_ She walked out of the hangar area and into the base itself, her fuku and Glaive catching the attention of many, but she paid none to them. _They don't know anything. They're hopeless soldiers that will die in battle. Unfortunately for them… I can't help them unless I win this war. _

She entered the gundam pilot quarters and since that included her and the other girls as well, she entered after showing identification to the wide-eyed guard and the security cameras. _Huh. I'll have to tell Setsuna. This stupid security couldn't keep even keep a youma out, not to mention a very determined enemy. Fools._ She shrugged as she entered through the reinforced titanium steel doors and stepped into the quarters. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ri—Rini?!" she gasped as she recognized the now 16 year old pink-haired princess in the quarters. "Hey Hotaru! It's been a while hasn't it?" the Perfect Soldier and all the years fell away from the black-haired senshi as she ran to her best friend and hugged her, "I missed you Rini… I'm not that good on long-term correspondence… it's so hard not to be able to see you all the time… and then I just don't know what to say anymore in my letters…" Rini smiled, "Neither am I… but Pu asked me to come into this time to help out. So here I am… Miss College Girl… or should I say Perfect SAILOR Soldier?" Hotaru blinked, "How'd you know?" Rini shrugged, "Hey, Pu told me," she said offhandedly, "No real psychic powers… yet." She suddenly grinned, "Oh did Pu tell you?! Look!" she squealed holding up her locket for Hotaru to see.

It was unbelievable. Rini… was now… "You're Neo-Sailor Moon?!" she gasped, the locket of the moon was beautiful to behold, the golden crescent Moon, the green and blue Earth, and… the… golden crystal?! Rini smiled, "Yeah… I'm Sailor Moon now. Mom said the duty was passed down to me now. She still has power, all of them do… and their battle is for them only. They don't need my help. You do."

Hotaru's gloved finger tapped the golden crystal sign, "I'm guessing Helios came back to see you didn't he?" she asked winking. Rini blushed as red as her eyes, "Oh don't be cruel! He DID come back though…" her eyes grew dreamy as she looked at the golden crystal sign. "He stayed with me for only a little while… the day of my becoming Neo-Sailor Moon. He added his power to both Mom and Dad's for me. And I finally… got to tell him I loved him." she smiled as she remembered. "He kissed me once before he left again… at least for the day. At night, he returned in my dreams as Pegasus and we rode through the skies again, just like we used to." Sailor Saturn crushed the girl to her. 

No longer was she the little girl she had been when Hotaru Tomoe had met her. She was now the powerful Neo-Sailor Moon, the Guardian of the Moon, the Earth, and of Dreams. "Oh Rini… everything's changed since I last saw you…" Rini nodded, the dreaminess gone from her eyes, "I know. And I heard everything… although I still can't believe you as an emotionless soldier. You were always the shy, silent one yes, a good fighter yes, but a ruthless killer? I can't imagine you being one!" Hotaru gave Rini a soft smile, "Oh believe what I say. I'm not a ruthless killer, but the lives that have been lost are countless. I am shocked the Neo-Queen told you to come here. We don't fight magic against magic, we fight with weapons that destroy thousands and we cannot bring them back. We don't fight heartless youma that will change back into human form, we fight humans that fight against us in an unending battle." Rini nodded sighing. "I know. I also know that I am ready for it, because with war, there is also a hope, a hope for a better future. And I will aid you in trying to find that hope again." Rini smiled up at her childhood friend. "I missed you Saturn… now… how about testing my amazing fighting abilities with your puny Silence Glaive?" she joked holding up her locket and grinning.

Saturn smiled, "Come then." She lead her into the advanced training room, where Heero and Trowa were already training and sparring against each other at the far wall. "COSMIC LUNAR TERRA POWER! MAKE UP!" yelled Rini as she held up her locket. The transformation showered a sparkling pink light over the room and the boys at the far corner stopped to watch. A sixteen year old girl, with the royal odango hairstyle and a silver ribbon twisting in each of her ankle long pigtails, dressed in a silver and pink sailor fuku stood Neo-Sailor Moon, a silver staff taller than herself held lightly in one hand. The staff had an Earth seemingly encircled by a chain of golden crescent moons and a golden sheen covered the top in a sphere. It was beautiful and radiated power. Saturn's eyes narrowed as she concentrated, she wasn't even aware that everyone from the gundam quarters were there, including Duo. Neo-Sailor Moon grinned standing in the classic Sailor Moon stance. "I am Neo-Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon and Earth, the fighter of love and justice and even though you're not evil, I'm gonna fight you!" Saturn raised an eyebrow, "And I am Sailor Saturn, Princess of the Ringed Planet, the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth. I bring the Silence, the destruction of this planet and all others that cross my path." She said simply, her deadly Silence Glaive gleaming as she spun in preparation.

Rini made the first move, "SILVER CRESCENT MOON SHOWER!" the torrents of golden power, visually appeared as shining crescent moons aimed at Saturn. Saturn smiled, her face grim, "SILENCE WALL!" she yelled, a shield flying over her a second before the crescent showers hit it. "SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!" she countered, slamming the point of the Glaive down to the ground, and the violet magic came rushing out of the Glaive powered by the Senshi of Saturn. Rini's eyes showed nothing, but her smile remained cocky. "Is that all you've got?!" she called over as she absorbed the magic in the glowing golden orb on her staff. Saturn came running at her, with swift feet and she raised the Glaive above her head as she leaped at Neo-Sailor Moon. She blocked it, and pushed Saturn off, making her lose the momentum and back flipping away from Rini. "You're getting good Princess." Complemented Saturn as she blocked another blow from the pink-haired princess. Rini grinned, "Let's work past Sailor fukus why don't we?" she asked winking at her. Saturn understood immediately, "So it is back to the 'power' part of fighting is it not? Well… why not?"

Their bodies glowed with a bright golden light and as all the spectators watching turned away from the light, the transformation took place. When the blinding light was gone, they looked back to see Princess Rini holding her staff and Princess Saturn holding her Silence Glaive. "ROYAL LUNAR TERRA POWER!" yelled Rini, staff held in both her outstretched hands. "ROYAL SATURN PLANET POWER!" yelled Hotaru, as the pink and silver magic slammed against her own violet and black magic. The spectators gasped as wave after wave of magic washed over them from the two balls of light that were up against each other. It was dead even when suddenly a voice stopped it with, "Dead Scream." (AN: She doesn't yell this people!) The purple planet-shaped ball of power cut through both magical forces making them both stop. Sailor Pluto stood there in her forest green Sailor fuku, Time Staff in hand. "That is enough. You are equal in power and in battle." She said smiling at both of them proudly. Hotaru nodded while Rini grinned running over to hug the woman, "Pu!" Sailor Pluto sighed smiling, "Are you still a child Small Lady?" Rini smiled shrugging, "Old habits die hard." Sailor Pluto nodded, "Well go on. I'm sure that you'll be perfectly fine in this world. We'll need help in what's coming…" Rini's face became grim. "The Shadow is coming Pluto. I'm surprised you and Saturn didn't notice it."

Saturn felt her blood run cold. She knew of the Shadow, even Mistress Nine had feared him all those long years ago. "No…" she gasped as she looked down at her Silence Glaive. Pharaoh 90 had been a mere pawn of power when he compared to the Shadow. "Has—has he taken form yet?" she asked Rini. The young girl shook her head. "Maybe it is because it is still passing through dimensions right now so that you can do no more than sense it. But I saw it as I came here, and it was hard to pass it to come quicker than it was. It'll be here… in about a month I'd say." Pluto nodded, "I'll go check the time-space continuum. We can take no chances with the Shadow. Take her to her room, Saturn." Saturn nodded as a portal appeared behind Sailor Pluto moments before she stepped through and it disappeared. Princess Saturn became Hotaru Tomoe again, just as Princess Rini became Rini Tsukino once more. "I guess, you'll be staying with us for a while…" Rini hadn't heard her, being much more preoccupied with the large audience that they had. "Um… Hotaru you you'd better tell me that these people are friends 'cause I would hate to beat them to a pulp and threaten them not to tell a single soul you know what I mean?" 

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe that you would be able to do such a thing." She told Rini blandly. Relena was the first to bring up the topic on all of their minds, "What exactly are you?" she asked hesitantly. Hotaru looked at her, "I'm Hotaru. This is Rini. We're Sailor Soldiers from another dimension." Relena nodded slowly, "Uh… huh. So, that's how it goes…" she muttered under her breath. Lady Une spoke, "Hotaru, I assume you are going to take her to her room are you not?" Hotaru looked in surprise at the commander, "Lady? Why are YOU down here?" Lady Une's face flushed pink, "Ahh… well, I was just passing by and I saw all the lights and I just…" Hotaru smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take her to her room right now." She and Rini started off to her room after grabbing Rini's stuff. Rini grinned at her, "You're okay now right Hotaru? You don't have any more of those spells do you?" Hotaru smiled and flexing her small but visible muscles said in a joking tone, "Oh yeah! All the time!" She dropped the tone, "Well… I had one today but it's been years." Rini nodded worried, "I think the Shadow is coming after YOU Hotaru… I don't know why, but I'm thinking he's targeting you because of the whole Mistress Nine thing years back."

Hotaru flinched at the name. She hated that being with all her heart, though the cold beauty that she'd been held powers that she in her present state could never possess… A lot of power, as evil as it was. And what made her the most furious at herself was the fact that she'd wanted that power, to be such a powerful being. "I suppose so. I'll have to watch my back." She said as they walked down the hall. She stopped at a specific room. "This is yours, Rini. It's a little plain compared to your room in Crystal Tokyo—" Rini waved it away, "Oh come on. I'm a soldier now aren't I? I'm sure I can handle this just as I handled being a scout!" She pulled out a picture though… Hotaru recognized it. She had painted it a long time ago in her painting class out in the fields. She'd drawn Helios as Pegasus standing on a small island and looking at the sparkling water. "Oh Rini… you miss him don't you?" Rini nodded her smile a little watery, as she tried to hold back the tears. "Yeah… I have to admit, seeing him only in my dreams isn't enough… I want to be able to see him in the daytime too, you know so we can do things that normal people do…"

It pained Hotaru to say it, but Hotaru knew she had to say the truth. "Rini… you are not a normal girl. You are Neo-Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, and what used to be Sailor Chibi-Moon. Helios is not a normal boy, he is the Guardian of Dreams, his duty is to protect his world as it is yours… but he loves you. And you love him too, shouldn't that be enough?" Rini sighed nodding slowly. "True… but I'm at that stage where you want to be with that significant other in which you don't ever want to leave him… to be able to see his face every single day." Hotaru sighed, leaning back against the wall of the small room. "You know… I've never been in love." Rini's eyes widened, "You're kidding me, aren't you? You've lived for centuries and you're telling me that since then, NO ONE has mattered to you?" Hotaru smiled her soft smile, "It's not that I haven't LOVED anyone… I love many people, like you for instance… no matter what, you're still the best friend in the world to me… but I've never been IN love." Rini smiled hugging her friend, "It won't matter… because you know what? You'll find him." Hotaru smirked, "When Hell freezes over, Rini, when Hell freezes over."

Rini simply smiled mysteriously as Hotaru stood up to go to her own room. "It's just next door okay? To your left anyway and knock if you need anything. Oh yeah… and I'll come back to get you in a few minutes since of course, we need to book it for dinner."

"No problem." Hotaru closed the door behind her with a sigh. _Phew… that's a lot more talking that I've done than I have in a long time…_ Taking out her transformation stick, she bit her bottom lip. _Will I have to become Sailor Saturn again? Or can I go on fighting as simply Hotaru Tomoe, Perfect Soldier?_ She knew she could never be able to decide. So instead, she turned and walked back to her own room, unaware that there was someone watching her from far away… with binoculars of course.

Duo, in his turn grinned as he watched her bite her bottom lip in such a cute way that she looked much younger than the image she portrayed. _Firefly, you have no idea do you? You have no idea that I'm watching you… Who is this Rini? Who are YOU really?_ He laughed at himself… How would he ever be able to find the answers to his questions? Certainly not from her… maybe from her friend though… Duo smiled as he watched the door close behind her. _Hell that Hotaru is something… and I never knew she was a princess…_ He walked away, the binoculars slung over his shoulder. Heero, noticing this sighed, shaking his head. Duo was an annoying baka yes, but he was still Heero's best friend. And Heero knew that Duo was just plain stuck on Hotaru… even if he was a little dense to other relationships that had gone on earlier in his interaction with Relena.

As Hotaru knocked on the door of Rini's, she smiled thinking of all that would happen when Rini was around. Sure, the others were really nice and everything… but being with your best friend is even better. Rini opened the door, her face pink from being scrubbed with a face cloth, and also her pink hair that streamed from the odango was braided into two braids. She was also wearing the female version of the Preventer uniform, just as Hotaru did. When Hotaru looked at her askance, Rini shrugged, "It won't get as much in my way." She said twisting one braid between her fingers. Nodding, Hotaru led her to the mess hall. "Well, here's our dinner table!" she announced to her friend as she made a gesture towards the gray walls, the long cafeteria tables, and the milling soldiers in it. Rini blinked before grinning, "Wild! I've never been allowed to eat in a cafeteria before! It's always been etiquette this… etiquette that… she rolled her eyes. 

Relena waved over at Hotaru and Rini as soon as she noticed them. "Hey, over here!" she called as they approached the table. As Hotaru and Rini sat down, the table was silent for moments before the conversation started off again with the other people at that table. Rini was busy looking at her food and then eating it. Stopping she smiled, "It's great!" she exclaimed in surprise. Relena laughed at the princess's surprise. "It's all right… we don't try and kill our soldiers…" Rini turned to her, "Who are you?" she asked politely. "Call me Relena. I'm just a friend of the guys here." Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Now THAT is an understatement." She said laughing at the princess, "You've been through more with them than I have. And you say you're 'just a friend' to them? HA! Don't believe her, she's actually gotten through to Heero Yuy over there and she waves it off as if it's nothing." 

Rini grinned, "Lucky you, Relena… having someone that's by your side all the time." She was quiet for a moment, a flash of a wistful glow in her face. Shrugging she smiled again, "Oh well…" she ate a spoonful of soup in silence. "Rini?" a male voice said from behind her. Her eyes widened as she choked on her soup. _It couldn't be… I couldn't be able to see him here… _Hotaru, turning around, never noticed that her violet purple eyes had grown to astronomical proportions. But when Rini had started choking, she'd pounded on her back helpfully. Rini turned around to face the man behind her. "H-Helios?" she whispered, hardly daring to breathe. His smile grew slightly as he stepped forward. Rini leaped up and hugged him, hard. "Helios… I missed you so much… I love you, I love you, I love you…" she whispered as if the words were some magical prayer. "Rini…" he breathed as he drew her closer. From behind him, Hotaru could see Sailor Pluto standing there, smiling softly at the pink-haired princess. Helios pulled away from Rini to look into her crimson eyes. "Rini… I've been granted a short time to be with you… Pluto says the time-space continuum foresees no attacks on the dream world… so I've come to be with you… and help you in any way I can." Rini's eyes glowed with happiness as she leaned her head back so he could kiss her full on the lips, even in front of the entire body of soldiers.

A sudden explosion brought the moment to a screeching halt. Sailor Pluto glanced down at the floor paled and ran out of the room, Time Staff in hand. Rini and Helios jerked apart to turn to see Hotaru's grim face. All over the cafeteria, soldiers rushed to get into position as the alarm sounded, blaring. Hotaru faced them, "Quick, let's get moving… do you know how to pilot a gundam?" Rini shook her head, "Nope. I was supposed to be here to help YOU with the DeathGlaive Revolution. But since I hadn't been able to learn everything… I can't pilot a gundam yet. I can do a Tauros though…" Hotaru nodded. "I'd say transform. It'll reduce the chances of any damage. Your Tauros will have a special gem-like stone in the front of it. If you can put your staff in that, it'll help you magnify your power.

Rini was caught by a sudden thought. "What if… what if it's not a battle… what if it's the Shadow?" Hotaru's face grew grim. "He can't have taken any shadows yet… oh my god." She muttered as she looked at the floor in shock. The light was shining behind her… but her shadow… her shadow was gone. And so was Rini's. "This… cannot be good." she said her eyes narrowing. "He's come. And he's gotten our shadows." As others passed them, they could see that they too had no shadow to follow them. Helios looked down at Rini. "The Shadow is more powerful now… I cannot do battle in a machine as the people of this world do… maybe… once again, I shall become the symbol that stood for peace…" Rini looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Yes… you do that, bring us hope for a peace in this world." A golden light seemed to glow from him as he closed his eyes. The glow grew brighter and brighter and it soon covered the whole of him, hiding him from view as his features majestically shifted into that of the snow-white unicorn with the feathered wings. Rini smiled kissing the tip of his nose once before grasping her locket.

Hotaru gave her a look. Rini nodded, comprehending. "He may have taken a part of our power already… but we shall banish the shadows with the light!" She held up the locket. "COSMIC LUNAR TERRA POWER!" she yelled, the light emanating from the crystal as the cover lifted off magically, exploding with the bright silver light. "SATURN PLANET POWER!" her transformation stick flashed violet. Their transformations were instantaneous, and they stood ready, staffs at hand. Neo-Sailor Moon's head turned to Helios as if he were talking to her. She smiled and climbed on his back. "Come on Saturn! The mobile suits won't work against him!"

"She is right, Saturn." Sailor Saturn turned to see Pluto standing behind her. "It is time to fight. Take Duo Maxwell, Relena Peacecraft, and Heero Yuy with you. You will need their help." Hotaru's eyes widened, "We can't! They have no power, it would be impossible to bring them with us!" A voice laughed from behind her. "I wouldn't say that, Firefly." Sailor Saturn turned slowly. The tank top and leather pants that he was wearing changed. True, he was still wearing his leather pants, but they were darker, better made. His working boots had changed into elegant, knee-high boots. His shirt had become a long sleeve, silk version of the priest outfit that he use to wear, except the collar was red. The cross that he always wore waved in the wind that the power caused, along with his braid. A thick black with red trim velvet cape swirled around his shoulders. And, finally, a bright Scythe was in his hand, the blade glowing with green fire. He smiled, "I told you once I was Shinigami… who knew that I was actually right?"

Sailor Saturn looked at him in amazement. "Who… who are you?" he grinned cockily, "I'm Death." Strangely, the emptiness inside her lessened as she took in his form. 

Death, destruction and rebirth… a circle everlasting, one cannot exist without the other… a destiny forged since the beginning of time…

__

He IS Death… the one I've been searching for all my life… he's the one… she thought, her eyes widening even more. "He's not the only one." From behind him stepped Heero and Relena. It was Relena who had spoken and both she and Heero's clothing had changed as well. Relena was wearing a golden, gauzy dress of some inhuman fabric. And it glowed with light… a golden light. Heero was also wearing a light silk golden tunic. His pants were black and for the first time she'd ever seen him, he was wearing boots. A lot more darkness encircled him than Relena, but she knew the Light still burned inside him, stronger than ever. "Let's go… Angel of Death. We have almost no power compared to you… but we are Light. And we cannot be corrupted by Darkness." Sailor Saturn nodded. She held her Silence Glaive firmly in her right hand. "Yes, let's." she said, her tone grim, her eyes cold and focused. For the first time… they saw her as she really was. A perfect soldier. And an angel… a black angel, an angel of death. Rini nodded to them. "Helios and I will go first. We'll find him." Saturn hesitated but she nodded. "Yes go… but don't start the battle before us if possible."

Rini smiled, "Trust me, Hotaru…" Helios spread his wings and with a last whinny, they both soared into the sky filled with black lightning. Saturn shivered despite herself, she knew how powerful the Shadow was… and he'd already captured their shadows… how many others had he captured by now? And how powerful would he have grown by now? "It won't matter." She turned to see Duo walking beside her. It was as if he knew all the uncertainties that she was feeling. And for the first time, the careless grin was gone. What replaced it was a more powerful, knowing smile. He was Death. She nodded once, stiffly, her form still ready for anything to happen. Far ahead of them, and flying high, they could see a glimpse of Helios and Rini as they swerved dodging the bolts of black lightning. And they continued to walk Setsuna, Hotaru, Duo, Relena and Heero down on the ground, avoiding the destruction that grew on either side as the soldiers from the base fought the shadow demons. It was then, that maybe from instinct, maybe something else, that Hotaru's gloved hand, her left hand that wasn't holding her Glaive found Duo's. He looked over at her once, and noting the smile on her face, nodded.

A whinny stopped them in their tracks as they looked up at Rini and Helios above them. They came down softly as Rini slid down off of her love's back. "He's directly in front of us… slaughtering the shadows of the soldiers." She said, her eyes filled with sadness. "Men are dying around him as he puts them through Hell." Hotaru's eyes turned cold. "That DEMON… how DARE he." She hissed as they finally caught a glimpse of him. The Shadow, one of the most powerful demons that walked the Universe stood in front of them. Hotaru suddenly sighed. "At least the other senshi will not be hurt if he destroys us." She said, a momentary sentimentality flowing over her. "You won't have to worry about that… because he will be destroyed today." Duo said, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She nodded, the coldness filling her eyes again. "You're right."

Pluto stood tall as she turned to the Angel of Death, Shinigami, and the Guardians of Light. "You are the only hope of this world now. If I, or Helios die, you will defeat him, won't you?" Hotaru shook her head. "You WON'T die. Because you're staying right here. You're not going to risk your life for something that you KNOW you can't defeat alone." Pluto's eyes grew stern. "Saturn, you have been—" Saturn stopped her. "You have a duty at the Time Gate, Helios has a duty to protect his world. We shall go alone." Her voice had grown stronger, more powerful as she spoke. Setsuna looked at the girl closely and she knew. "Very well. We'll help defeat the Shadow demons… I'll have to say it wasn't what I expected to do when I came here… but I know we can't do anything to help you, Hotaru… I'm so sorry…" Saturn smiled. "Pluto, you'll always be like family to me. Don't be sorry." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her 'aunt' and stroked Helios once and hugged Setsuna as she bid farewell to them for what might be the last time. 

Rini hugged Pluto, "I know we'll win this one, Pu. I know it." she said confidently as she smiled up at her. Turning to Helios, she saw the worry in his garnet eyes. "Don't worry… I'll be okay. Please be careful…" she said as she kissed his forehead, directly under the red gem. Pluto sighed. "Let's go then, Helios." The two of them, Sailor Pluto mounted Helios and they flew up in the air. They could hear the voice of Helios as he also bid farewell, "Be careful…" Hotaru nodded as she turned towards the Shadow again. "We're going to kill him." she said, her voice ominous.

The Shadow looked down at them. _How dare that puny Sailor Senshi think that she can defeat ME!_ But a slight tinge of doubt entered his mind. She had been strong enough to defeat Mistress Nine single handedly and with the help of Super Sailor Moon she had been able to defeat Pharoah 90 as well… _No matter… I'll defeat her and I'll kill her slowly…_ he smiled, licking his lips in anticipation. _She's going to die._

As they approached him, he finally stood. "So, Mistress Nine, we finally meet." Saturn bristled. "Don't. Call. Me. That." she said, her eyes boring into his without a hint of fear. But the Shadow simply laughed. And Saturn's eyes widened as a black star flickered once on her forehead. "No…" she whispered. The Shadow laughed, long and cold. "You see now don't you Saturn? I not only hold your shadow… I hold the shadow of what you once were." Saturn clutched her Silence Glaive. "NO!" she yelled as she felt the star flicker again, with much more intensity this time. "S-SILENCE WALL!" she yelled in an attempt to stop the oncoming dark power. But it was no use. "You can't fight what is YOU." The Shadow said in contempt, and beside him, stood a three-dimensional figure of Sailor Saturn… but with glowing red eyes. A torrent of green fire flew at the shadow of Sailor Saturn. It hit with deadly accuracy but as it convulsed, Sailor Saturn screamed as well as her Sailor suit was singed and she grasped her Silence Glaive for support. Duo looked in horror at what was happening. "How do I stop this then?!" he yelled at her. "I… I… don't… know…" Sailor Saturn choked out. 

And from beside her, Rini dropped to her knees. "NO! It's not possible! NO!" she shrieked in agony as a black crescent moon battled with her golden one. "No…" she moaned, clutching her head, her face contorted in the inexplicit pain. "I'm… not… Black… Lady… ANYMORE!" she gasped in pain. The Shadow laughed. "Yes! Come to me, my followers of Darkness! Come to me!" two bolts of black lightning suddenly blasted down on the two girls that were convulsing on their knees. The others were desperately trying to figure out what to do without hurting them. But whatever they threw at either the Shadow or the shadows of Saturn and Moon, would cause more pain to the Sailor senshi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the scream seemed to last forever and it seared into Duo's heart. "HOTARU!" he yelled as he ran at the black lightning. But it knocked him back, blasting him all the way back to the feet of Heero and Relena. As the black lightning disappeared. Two women stood upright, older than they had been previously. One was Black Lady, the other Mistress Nine. Duo looked in horror at the beautiful, but entirely evil personage that Hotaru had hidden from the world. "Hotaru…" he whispered looking at the woman that had taken her place. She heard him. "I'm not Hotaru. I am Mistress Nine. Hotaru is no more." She said calmly, her dark purple, almost black eyes looking straight at him. Her hair flowed around her with a life of its own, mingling with the long pink pigtails of Black Lady. The Shadow laughed, his voice chilling. "Now you see the *real* demons that are the princesses of the Moon and of Saturn." In front of Black Lady, appeared the Luna Ball, the crescent moon on its forehead shifting into that of the upside down black crescent of the Negamoon.

"Go! Destroy them!" ordered Shadow, his finger pointing imperiously towards the three remaining. While Black Lady tackled the Guardians, it left Mistress Nine with Duo. Her hair snapped around like a whip, tightening around his neck, and pulling him closer to her. "H-Hotaru… I know you're still in there…" he choked out, and received a laugh as he did. "I told you once before, Hotaru is gone. That puny brat defeated me once, I will NOT be destroyed again." Her hold around his neck tightened, making him gasp for air. "So… M-Mistress Nine is pure evil?" he gasped out, barely making out the words. She smiled coldly, "Yes *Shinigami* I am completely ev—" she choked herself as she clutched her throat. "N-no… this cannot be h-happening!" she gasped, her hold loosening on him, allowing him to take in a deep breath. He could almost feel her pain, a golden circle of light… the light of the firefly. Her hold on him loosened completely, her hair dropping down to the ground as her supply of air lessened even more. "I will not… share this body… I don't… need you… any longer!" she choked out. Duo grasped her shoulders, "Hotaru!" he yelled trying to reach her. "I **KNOW** you're still in there. I can feel you, Firefly." A dark light seemed to envelope him, a light that alternated in color from black to white as it swirled around the two of them.

Mistress Nine looked up at him, focusing on him. "Y-you *are* Death…" she gasped out. Duo nodded, unsure of what she was talking about. She slowly knelt before him, "F-forgive me… y-your highness." She got out before Hotaru's spirit lessened, easing her pain a little. Duo held the woman against him, "Hotaru, come back… please come back." The woman only struggled for moments before giving in. She looked up at him. "Death… even I must bow before Death…" Duo shook his head, "No… you don't bow before Death…" he said as he bent down and kissed those soft violet-colored lips. She resisted, but she gradually stopped struggling against him. And slowly, she changed. This time, it was painless. Mistress Nine simply faded into Sailor Saturn, the black star on her forehead fading away into the golden tiara and purple stone. Her hair slowly growing shorter until it reached mid-back as it used to and the dress changing back to her Sailor fuku. She slumped against him, drained. "Duo…" she whispered softly. He hugged her fiercely against his chest. "Saturn, you're back."

They were lost to the world, as if a invisible shield had been thrown up around them, so that they couldn't see or hear anything from outside… until a blast of violet magic hurtled there way with a loud, "SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!" from Saturn's shadow demon. She turned towards it, just in time to block a downward swipe with the Silence Glaive. They battled quickly; both knowing each other's moves before the other performed them.

Duo was battling with Shadow, and Relena and Heero were trying to keep Black Lady at bay. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!" she yelled blasting at them with spheres of magic coming from the Luna Ball. A whinny suddenly sounded above her, along with, "Dead Scream." The purple planet-shaped magic sliced through the spheres, dissipating them before they hit the two Guardians. Helios immediately transformed back to his human form in a flash of light, running to Black Lady. "Rini! Don't do this!" he yelled, his eyes pleading with her. She hesitated for a moment, before backing away. "NO! You never cared for me! It was all a lie!" she cried plaintively. Helios held her struggling figure in his arms. "Rini! Don't do this to me! To us! You know that I'll never be able to come back to you if your glow disappears like this! Don't let your dreams become corrupted by evil! Don't do it! Please! I'll never be able to come back to you if you can't!" he yelled trying to bring her back to her senses, as he seemed almost to disappear. Black Lady's eyes widened for moments. "No! You promised! You promised you'd never leave me! Don't break your promise!" she looked panicked, as if it would affect her entire life. "I can't see you anymore… I can't see your glow anymore… where are you?" Helios asked, looking into space as he began to slowly disappear. She grabbed at the front of his white robes. "I'm right here! I don't know how! I don't know how!"

"I love you, Rini… I love you… don't let the black magic trick you…" Her eyes widened before she understood. She closed her eyes whispering, "You love me… you love me… you love me…" she began to shift form, back into Neo-Sailor Moon, 16-year-old Princess Serenity. "Helios… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" she cried throwing herself in his embrace, as he kissed her softly on her lips. "I know love, I know." And of course, a "SILVER CRESCENT MOON SHOWER!" shattered their moment by Neo-Sailor Moon's shadow demon.

Pluto was fighting hand-on-hand with Shadow. Which was difficult because her shadow demon was also fighting against her. "PLUTO! FIGHT YOUR DEMON! We'll take care of him." called Relena, eyeing Shadow with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me… do all shadows fear light?" his eyes darkened with… what? Fear? As Relena raised her hands towards the sky, Heero stood before her, fighting hand-to-hand combat with Shadow as he allowed Relena enough time for a ball of light to coalesce, as fine as glass. "Heero! Now!" she yelled as he leaped away, just as a ball of light was fired at Shadow. "Aargh!" he yelled as the light exploded against him. He slumped against a slab of broken rock, but he stood up, shakily… but up. "You won't defeat me!" he said reaching for his dagger… and a dark shape behind him… Relena's shadow. Heero's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled as he leaped at Shadow, a cloud of dust billowing around them hiding them from view. Heero emerged, holding in his arms, the slumped form of Relena's shadow. He held her shadow out to her who took it in her arms. It disappeared in her body before, moments later her shadow reappeared behind her as shadows are supposed to.

He whirled just in time to grab the hand of his own shadow, which was holding a large sword. He wrenched it around so the sword clattered to the ground and willed the shadow back inside him. _Like calls to alike, I call what is mine. Return to me!_ He thought fiercely, the shadow shuddering for moments before it disappeared inside him and reappearing behind him, as shadows should. He and Relena turned to face the cloud of dust that was drifting away… to show Shadow still standing, his horrible grin still attached to his face. 

Saturn looked fiercely at the shadow demon in front of her. "This. Is not working." She said matter-of-factly to Duo, who was fighting his own. "No really? What gave you your first… idea…" he trailed off as the two shadow demons suddenly stopped fighting and circled around Shadow. Pluto's left her as well, floating among the other three already circling, which included Rini's. Shadow's eyes glowed with darkness. "Saturn! Death! You will fight against me or else those that you call your friends will be destroyed." Saturn clenched her teeth, "Fine. I'll fight you." She said, standing up with the help of her Silence Glaive. "No you're not." She whirled to face Duo. "What do you mean I'm not!" she almost yelled, "Those are my friends' lives at sta—" he'd held up a hand to her lips, conveniently stopping her from saying anything. "You didn't let me finish. WE'LL fight him. You're not doing this alone." She nodded once. "Fine."

Shadow's blast of green and black magic came swiftly but it was blocked by Saturn's timely, "SATURN SILENCE WALL!" He laughed, looking disappointedly at Sailor Saturn. "I expected more from the most powerful soldier in the Sailor Senshi. But it seems as if she's just a cowering rabbit, hiding behind her shield." Saturn grimaced at the expression, "All right Shadow, I'll show you!" her Silence Glaive slashed down above his head to be stopped suddenly by his hand. "Now we're getting somewh—" he yelled in pain as a torrent of green fire from Duo's scythe came at him from behind. "SILENCE GLAIVE APPLY!" the magic slammed into him a second time, this time from in front of him. He spat out blood and suddenly, his mouth twisted into a fiendish smile. "Congratulations. You have both acquired the place called 'Dangerous' and therefore… you'll die." He grabbed the shadows of Saturn and Death and quickly slashed their throats.

Saturn's eyes widened as the blood welled up from a horizontal cut on her throat. The red liquid ran past her hands and flowed down to the collar of her Sailor suit. Pain seared through her as her life drained from her. As her vision swam in front of her, she suddenly heard a voice, a beautiful voice full of light and hope. "You cannot die… no one can kill death. And no one can kill the circle of Destruction that protects you two." As a warmth filled her, she felt her vision reappear with startling clarity. "Relena?" she whispered. "Go now… go and defeat him…" Beside her Duo's wound disappeared and the only evidence that any wound had ever been made were the streaks of crimson blood on his hands and his collar. She turned to him, seeing his confused face, "No one… can… kill death…" she gasped out as her wound healed itself as well. 

From behind her, Relena slumped against Heero, severely drained in the healing process. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She stood up straight, facing Shadow, a smile drawing on her face. "You can never kill Death." His eyes widened as he backed off a little. A giant sword appeared in his hand, and he looked ready to kill. "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE SHADOW KING! GIVE ME THE POWER TO DESTROY MY ENEMIES!" a bolt of black lightning slammed down on him, hiding him from view as the crackling electricity covered him. But Saturn knew. She knew he was regaining even more power than he'd started with. He wouldn't even need the Shadow demons now… When the lightning disappeared, he reappeared to them, the dark black hair, the glowing red eyes… the Shadow King himself. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME LIKE THIS!" he voice boomed across the battlefield, streaked red in the sky. On his back, the wings of a bat, tipped with steel claws unfolded, spanning and he flew in the air, his sword drawn, a fiendish look of glee on his face.

Saturn looked over at Duo in despair. "What can we do?!" she yelled, "With the dark power he's controlling right now, he could destroy every one of us!" Duo nodded, his face grim, "Well… let's meet him in the sky!" he yelled, as he levitated into the sky, even without wings and clashed sword against scythe. Saturn clenched her teeth. He'd never win this way. And she couldn't get off the ground like he… could… _What did he call me? Angel? Tenshi… no shi? Angel!_ She closed her eyes, "I call upon the power of Death, the angel, your mistress summons you! Come to my aid!" Purple ribbons of light seemed to fly to her, spiraling until it made a sphere around her. Relena and Heero watched her, eyes wide as the violet magic surrounded her completely, hiding her from view. Rini gasped at the sphere of magic, "Pu, what's happening to her?" she cried, using the childish nickname for the Guardian. "It's the power of Death, Small Lady… she's using the power of Death… she's beginning to believe… she's beginning to believe her power."

When the purple light disappeared, all that could be seen were a pair of folded black wings, feathers glistening ebony. They unfolded after a moment, with a beat that shook the heavens. The Angel appeared with her hair as long as Mistress Nine's, her dress a long black gown with a purple shimmer, and a dark violet aura surrounding her. She was Death, the Angel of Death. In both her hands, she held the Silence Glaive, the blade shining with an inhuman light. "I WILL AVENGE THE LIVES LOST IN THIS SENSELESS WARFARE BY YOUR HAND! YOU WILL PAY!" she yelled, Silence Glaive in hand as she dove at him. "Saturn, I defeated you once before, when you were Mistress Nine. I can defeat you again!" A flash of unholy light entered the Angel's eyes. "Oh did you, Shadow?" Shadow's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine lived on in Saturn's body… but she'd joined her power with the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth. She'd become one with the Silence. 

"I will not allow you to claim this land where warfare reigns eternal already! I WILL NOT LET YOU BRING MORE SUFFERING TO A WORLD THAT IS FULL OF IT ALREADY!" The Silence Glaive glowed in preparation of what she would do… her final attack. Duo's eyes widened, "NO! Hotaru, don't do it! We can still defeat him! Don't do it!" She gave him a sad smile, "I'm going to die, Duo. And I'm going to escort him to Hades myself." Holding the Silence Glaive at arms' length in front of her, she spoke the words that would destroy a planet… the words that would destroy HIM. "NO!" yelled Shadow, diving for the Glaive, "DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!" she yelled, the ribbons of purple magic exploding from the Silence Glaive. And there was silence. A deathly silence, without even the ringing of the sudden absence of sound. As Shadow screamed his last words before he plummeted into oblivion… Saturn could see Duo's eyes looking down at her, those beautiful dark blue eyes that were filled with horror, before she too, lost consciousness and fell into the pit of oblivion…

~*~*~*~

The End

~*~*~*~

NO! WAIT! That's not the end! You all know me, I would never end a fic with a sad ending… and if I did, it would be stamped on the top so you wouldn't even have to read it if you were expecting a happy ending. Read on! Sorry, my little sister put me up to it. A little stupid, yes…

~*~*~*~

"HOTARU! Hotaru, wake up! Please Hotaru!" the worried voice of her best friend brought her back… but it was the face of Duo Maxwell that she woke up to. "H-Huh? Why am I still alive?" she asked as she looked around, a little confused. A voice from her left-hand side spoke, "It's not your time yet, Hotaru." She groaned as the light hurt her eyes, "Pluto?" a head with locks of pink hair came over, "Don't forget me! I'm here too! We're all here Hotaru… we were worried about you…" Pluto smiled down at Rini. "Small Lady, I think we should leave them alone for a little while." Rini was confused, "Huh?" Pluto sighed, "Small Lady, I think Helios is calling you." Rini blinked before saying, oh so obviously, "Ohhhh! Bye then!" She and Setsuna disappeared out the door leaving Hotaru and Duo alone. Hotaru felt the heat of a blush stain her cheeks. "Duo… I…" he smiled down at her, "Hey, it's alright, I mean, I know it was for the good of the world that you would try and make that big a sacrifice… but I just couldn't stand the thought of…" he trailed off. Hotaru, smiling mischievously said, "The thought of what?" He looked uncomfortable as he turned red as well, "Well… I, uh… you see…" Hotaru sighed, "Oh shut up and kiss me." He brightened, "Yes sir!" and leaned down towards the hospital bed, kissing her fully on the lips. 

And from a well hidden corner… 

A certain Princess was nudging a certain other Perfect Soldier. "So… come on, who told you so? Come on, you have to admit it now…" she said grinning at him. He sighed, "Fine, I admit it. You were right."

"You damn right, I'm right!" she said pulling him close for a searing kiss. As they pulled apart, Heero grinned at her, a little (yeah right, damn he's WAYYYY more than a little) out of character, "Now THAT I could get used to." She only smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Heero wasn't about to object.

And from ANOTHER well hidden corner…

Rini giggled from her comfortable place in Helios' arms as she watched her best friend making out with Duo Maxwell. "I KNEW they would get together." She whispered to him. He looked down at her with one raised eyebrow, "And you are Miss Aphrodite herself aren't you, love?" She giggled again, "Better than you, *Cupid*!"

"Cupid? Why Cupid?"

"Well… think back… remember when I was the one asking you the questions I had on my mind about Usagi and everything? Half of them were about love remember?" Helios smiled, "And I'm glad YOU didn't fall in love with that little blond guy on your school soccer team." Rini's eyes widened, "Are you saying you were **jealous**?!" Helios looked uncomfortable and Rini could see a small flush in his cheeks, "I uh, well… let's just say… yes." Rini smiled, "Thank you. I love it when you're honest." She turned her head around to his him, Hotaru and Duo forgotten.

And from ANOTHER well hidden corner… (Remember, there are always four corners in a rectangular room)

Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Ten'ou, and Michiru Kaioh were staring intently at the images inside Michiru's mirror. Haruka smirked, "Well… our little girl's all grown up… she even knows how to play tonsil-hockey now—hey! Michi, that hurt!"

"Stop acting like a baka."

"You know you love me."

"Humph." Setsuna sighed, smiling and shaking her head. "I don't believe how two people can fight as much as you two, EVEN when we've reached true peace in Crystal Tokyo, and STILL be desperately in love." Haruka grinned, "Well, Sets, you forget that we've been alive for several thousand years… you just might start quarreling for all those times that we HAVEN'T quarreled when we were still looking for the Purity Chalice—hey! Watch it!"

"Then BE QUIET!" Haruka rolled her eyes and whispered to Setsuna about Michiru's 'violent tendencies' as she called them, which earned another smack from Michiru. Setsuna sighed, looked at her watch before smiling. "Now… both of you work out your emotional difficulties and I'll… be back soon." she walked out, leaving the other two staring. Haruka smiled, "Well… we're alone at last…" No need to detail on what happened THEN.

And in ANOTHER well hidden corner…

"Sets, are you SURE that this is still a secret? I don't think Michiru doesn't put her mirror to good use you know." Setsuna grinned up at the man in front of her. "Why, Prince Kakeru, I wonder at you. I'm sure the little brother of King Endymion would know more about then I would." She did her best to look completely innocent. Kakeru sighed, "Sets, it's not working…" she frowned, "You're not supposed to say that." laughing, he whispered in her ear, "Aisheteru…" And that, ladies and gentlemen is where the tongue war began. Details not included.

And back in PREVIOUS well hidden corner…

Well, let's just say if Michiru and Haruka HAD paused for air, then they would have seen a surprising image show up in the mirror… but, as Setsuna had predicted, they didn't notice a thing.

~*~*~*~

The REAL End

~*~*~*~

Since my fic wasn't the most amusing thing in the world, I decided to put in a semi-funny ending. I don't know if you'll laugh like crazy, but of course, you won't start crying about it. One more thing, I OWN PRINCE KAKERU! AND THE TENSHI NO SHI! Not to mention DEATHGLAIVE REVOLUTION IS MMMIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Thanx for sticking with me! i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com people! EMAIL ME!!!!


End file.
